Only Three
by Periodic Ink
Summary: What if... just what if... Nobody decided to join the U's, leaving only Honoka, Kotori and Umi as it's only members. What would happen? Would still be able to achieve their goal? The goal of saving their school. AU. A different take on the canon. 3rd Person Perspective. CC's prominent. Added OC. Possible ships. Suggestions highly encouraged.
**SUMMARY:** What if... just what if... Nobody decided to join the U's, leaving only Honoka, Kotori and Umi as it's only members. What would happen? Would still be able to achieve their goal? The goal of saving their school. AU. A different take on the canon. 3rd Person Perspective. CC's prominent. Added OC. Possible ships.

 **Author's Note:** This will be a special type of fan fiction, I require that you, the reader, must play the song(s) of U's through the Net, or in your head. As such I will be placing links of the songs (you-tube) here and the lyrics as well, both in romanji and english. Whatever you prefer. Thank you for your understanding.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Love Live School Idol Project, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: A Dreamy Chemistry**

The three of them stood at the very gate of their school. _Otonokizaka High School._ Staring at the typical high school building with quite awe. It was their ' _High School_ ', something that they would never forget. It contained all the wacky and fun adventures they had, as well as the sad hurting adventures they had gone through. It was nostalgic. Just the sight of their school.

"Kousaka Honoka!"

"Minami Kotori!"

"Sonada Umi!"

They stood there, remembering the best performance they ever had. One that was filled with emotion, something they all poured their hearts out. They all knew how much work they put to save their school, but that wasn't the only thing they saved. Honoka closed her eyes and the words sing out her mouth. Her soothing voice filled the entrance of the very school.

You could feel safe when you hear her voice. It was reassuring. Kotori and Umi smiled. They joined in closing their eyes and sang their hearts out. Acapella, music without the actual music accompaniment. It was just pure voice. No guitar, piano, drums, etc.

 **Play the song "Susume-Tommorow" here either in your head or through the net**

 **(** wiki/Susume%E2%86%92Tomorrow **)**

 _ **Romanji Lyrics**_

 _Datte kanousei kanjitanda  
Sou da... Susume!  
Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru_

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

Mae mukou ue o mukou nanika o matanai de  
Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara  
Taiyou kirameite mirai o maneiteru  
Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→tumorou

Atsui kokoro (moteamashite)  
Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda)  
Minna oide (motto motto)  
Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara (Hi!)

Let's go kawannai sekai janai  
Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei aru kagiri  
Madamada akiramenai (Hi hi hi!)

Let's go shizen na egao nara  
Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei miete kita  
Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go!

Sora miyou tomo ni miyou kiseki o tsukamu nara  
Sugu tobou yume ni tobou utaeba ii kana  
Kirei na tokimeki ga mirai o shimeshiteru  
Saa tobou kimi mo tobou susume→tumorou

Tsuyoi kimochi (umareta kara)  
Kimeta yarunda (ureshikattanda)  
Minna koko de (motto motto)  
Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (kore kara!)

Let's dance owannai tanoshisa o  
Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's dance mugendai enajii de  
Kirakira tsukuridase (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's dance shizen ni egao desho  
Do! I do! I sing! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's dance mugendai pawafuru na  
Genki o wakeaeru bokura no basho ga aru

Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!)  
Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto  
Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) takamatteru houra ne (Oh yes!)  
Hajimatteru... Nani ka ga!

Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara  
Go go!→Tumorou

Let's go kawannai sekai janai  
Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go kanousei aru kagiri  
Madamada akiramenai  
Let's go shizen na egao nara  
Do! I do! I live! (Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei miete kita  
Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

 **English Lyrics**

I feel we have a chance  
Yes. Let's push forward!  
I don't want to regret it later, our future lies right ahead

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

Look ahead, look up, don't wait for anything  
Let's go now, let's go quickly, we can go anywhere  
The sun's shining and beckoning the future  
Now, come. You come too. Forge ahead to tomorrow

My passionate heart (Was overflowing with emotions)  
I embraced it and ran (it was painful)  
Everyone, come with me (I want to move my body more)  
And make sure I know what I'm capable of

Let's go! It's still the same world  
Do! I do! I live! (yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go, as long as there's a chance  
I won't give up (yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go! With a natural smile  
Do! I do! I live! (yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go! I'm starting to see potential  
We can shine when we're cheerful, there's a place for us

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go!

Look to the sky, Look together, If we catch a miracle  
Let's fly right away, Let's fly to our dreams, I wonder if it'll be fine if we sing  
Pure feelings of excitement, Point to the future  
Come, let's fly, You fly too. Forge ahead to tomorrow

Strong feelings (Because they were born)  
I've made up my mind and I'll do it (I was so happy)  
Right here with everyone (More and more)  
I want to get moving more and get started on my wishes (From here on out!)

Let's dance, The fun doesn't end  
Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's dance, With infinite energy  
Create sparkles (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's dance, Smile naturally  
Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's dance, Infinitely powerful  
We can share that vibrancy, There is a place for us

Rising feelings (Oh yes!) Rising wishes (Oh yes!)  
We're starting here I'm sure  
Rising prayers (Oh yes!) They're rising you know (Oh yes!)  
Something's… starting!

I want to move more and affirm my strength  
Go go!→Tomorrow

Let's go, The world isn't unchanging  
Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go, As long as there's a possibility  
Don't give up just yet  
Let's go, If it's a natural smile  
Do! I do! I live! (Yes, yes, yes!)  
Let's go, The possibilities have come into view  
We can shine vibrantly, There is a place for us

Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes,Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go,Let's go! Hi!

Honoka slowly opened her eyes, only to see the ceiling. Just her plain old ceiling back at home.

"Huh?" Honoka wondered.

About five to ten seconds has past since she woke up. Taking her time for it all to sink in.

" _Was it all just a dream!?_ " Honoka thought.

Honoka hugged her pillow close to her chest. Trying to recall the entirety of that very dream. It felt as if She, Kotori and Umi had achieved so much. However in reality, they still have to find someone to support them. Creating an Idol Group wasn't at all an easy task. She knew her school was in big trouble.

 **It could get closed down!**

 **NO! IT WILL CLOSE DOWN!**

Honoka knew she had to do something, Kotori and Umi have been working so hard, but ever since their very first performance. That nobody came to watch. She started to doubt her abilities. Honoka held her pillow even tighter than before. She wanted to cry. The feeling she got after the performance was devastating.

She was desperate.

She knew she gave her very best. All three of them agreed on that note. Maki did help them, but only for that one time. Maki didn't want to involved with it anymore. Saying that it was a waste of time and that they should think of a better idea. The worst part was the after effect of the performance. How the girls talked behind her back. Honoka teared up.

" _I can't let things stay as they are! I have to do something!_ " Honoka thought.

Honoka threw her pillow across the room. Changing into her jogging attire, she rushed downstairs; put on her shoes and rushed right out of the door.

" _I will save my school. There's got to be a way!_ " Honoka thought

Each step she took was a step of hope. Honoka wanted to pave the way, to save her school. Even if it was impossible. She wanted to do it badly. For reasons, she couldn't let her school die. She just couldn't! That how much _love_ she had for her school. For all the unforgeable memories and adventures that took place in that very school. Despite being a second year in high school.

Honoka ran with all she had, she knew she was close to the shine that they have always practiced at. One more turn and she would be at the foundation of the stairs to the shrine. At the last turn Honoka shifted her gears to turn, seeing the very stairs. She took one more step; hit something. Causing Honoka to fall down on her butt.

"Ow!" Honoka said in pain as she rubbed her bottom.

Honoka could make out a pair of shoes right in front of her. _It must be a person!_ Honoka looked up at the person.

"Watch where you're going!" Honoka said as she wiped dirt off her.

It was no use, her mind was only filled with one goal. Everything else seemed unrelated at the moment. Honoka couldn't act differently. She would have to be snapped out of it.

"Huh?" the Person replied

The person looked straight into her eyes. Making direct eye contact with her. It was quite odd. A random stranger making eye contact with her. And... it was quite long.

"You're the one you **needs** to watch where you're going." the Person empathized.

" _Wait a minute... This person... He was in_ _ **my**_ _dream!_ " Honoka thought as she stared at him.

He looked as if he was on another level. A level that belonged to the professional industry. That very aura that surrounded him. He had a guitar case that slung from his left shoulder. It must be an electric guitar based on the size and shape of the case.

" _It must be_ _ **him!**_ " Honoka realized after proper examination.

He started to walk away from the scene, I mean it was getting awkward. Honoka immediately got up from the floor; turned to face his back. The back that was walking away from her. She wouldn't let this very opportunity get out of her hands.

"Who are you?" Honoka asked under extreme curiosity.

He turned around to face her. Only two feet away from each other. Something could be felt between the two of them. It wasn't the romantic aspect, but something else... Something else... A different aspect that neither of them had discovered.

That's when it all started.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well that's that, I hope you guys liked it! Please do leave a comment/review so that I would know how you guys feel about this story. You know whether it would be positive or negative. It just helps get along with the flow on how this story is suppose to progress. Not really a lengthy chapter, but count the next chapter to of such.

Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


End file.
